1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to color image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
When color adjustment is performed in a conventional printer, the individual quantities of cyan, magenta and yellow inks are adjusted and the entire gamma characteristic is manually altered. Therefore, when a shift in the color temperature correction caused during image pickup is eliminated, it takes much time for that adjustment and it may be impossible to perform that adjustment when occasion demands.